Birth of Dreams
Birth of Dreams It was a pleasant morning in , yet with the final rounds of the just around the corner, most of the village was busy at work tending to the arrangements. Fans of the sport discussed match-ups; workers swept the bleachers; participants spent every viable moment to train and hone their skills to another level in preparation for the big day. Teizen Hyūga was but one of few who was fortunate enough to have made it this far. To think, he could be moments away from becoming a ... moments away from gaining the respect he deserved... moments away from being recognized by the Main Branch. What sort of changes could victory bring to his life? The possibilities were endless. But this was not a time for fantasizing, even if the woman standing before him often times appeared in his dreams. No, this was the time to take advantage of the short interval that existed between the phases of the exams. This was the time to spring ahead of the opposition. Carefully removing his shirt, the 8-year-old tossed it aside, welcoming the gentle breeze against his bare chest. Dawning the signature fighting stance of his brethren, he activated his Byakugan and looked keenly in the direction of his superior. "You best not take me lightly, Sensei," Teizen exhorted, "I'll have you know that even if this is meant to be a spar, I don't exactly plan on holding back. I suggest you to do the same." "Of course." Senjō returned, slightly nodding her head forward before assuming a fighting stance of her own. "This is meant to ensure you're prepared for the next phase of the Exams. Holding back would do you no good, Teizen." Exhaling with a simple breath, the woman forced the winds to increase in speed, picking up small fragments of dust, scattering them across the area in a heavy cloud. Taking to the skies in a single bound, Senjō retrieved a sole blade from her utility belt. Throwing it with a precise trajectory -- the woman sought to bsck of the individual knife with several hundred following in suit. The dust had no business trying to disrupt Teizen's line of sight, not even in its slightest. For the Byakugan could virtually see through anything and everything, and so long as it beamed within his sockets, Teizen felt as though he could meet any challenge. Even his Sensei's attempt in catching him off guard was revealed to Teizen before long. "Oh, please! Must you really test my vision, Sensei?" he boasted, as chakra began to ooze out from the many tenketsu about his frame, "before my eyes, all is stagnate!" The 8-year-old quickly spun around, evoking a cyclone of pure chakra to form around him. It was truly a magnificent display, especially given his otherwise adolescent state; but age mattered naught to Teizen, who spoke and composed himself in a much more mature manner than most of his other peers. "Rotation!" In a swarm of metal, each kunai coming into contact with the twister was thrown off course, forced into the ground harmlessly. Leaping into the air, Teizen caught an incoming projectile between his teeth, and using the earlier momentum of the Revolving Heaven Technique, exploded ahead to meet Senjō's stomach head-first. Senjō laughed at Teizen's cockiness, lightly spinning to let the boy dance gracefully past her body. She landed in the ground placing her hand atop the curvature of her exquisite hips. Refraining from holding conversation, Senjō made her way toward the descending boy, picking up her speed as she neared. Senjō would do to sudden vanish from plain sight, reappearing toward Teizen's left flank, Senjō extended her leg in the midst of a horizontal slide; targeting to take out the boy's legs in a fell swoop. Anticipating the boy's counterattack, Senjō channeled the potent energies into her left arm. Should he attempt to attack Senjō, she would unleash her strike into an upward lashing motion to interrupt him the second he'd tried it. Backing the blow with an immense power, her lashing hand possessed the potential to knock off balance and into the air. Not surprisingly, Teizen was quick to regain his balance after missing out on his headbutt. Senjō appearing at his flank was essentially futile; due to his possessing the Byakugan, it was akin to having eyes on the back of his head. She would be seen regardless of where she planned to be; there was simply no escaping his sight. Carefully anticipating her to return, Teizen saw his chance at a counterattack when his Sensei tried to sweep at his legs, to which he responded by taking to the fetal position whilst airborne and kicking at the air as if it were a solid substance. This propelled him over her head, allowing him to intercept her forthcoming arm with his own hand; establishing a firm grasp around her wrist, he went to dig his fingers into her flesh and disable the arm's ability to call on chakra. Afterwards, using the earlier disabling of her arm to his advantage, he sought to tie his legs around the woman's waist and his arms around her chest as he attempted to flip her backward and force her to join him in an aerial drop back to the ground, invoking the rotation from earlier before to make for a more devastating result. And she wouldn't have expected anything less in his response, being her student after all, A woman in possession of natural instinct and timely reflexes, it was an automatic response triggered by Teizen's grip over her wrist. Using the chakra that had been built in her arm, Senjō sought to convert it into heat using her fire element. Intending on diverting his current course of action, Senjō used this newly opened window to strike back. As a soldier trained in close quarters combat, Senjō carried a massive arsenal of moves to use for every known situation. Rotating her body in a simple 180 degree motion, the woman used her current momentum to incorporate a knee into her spin -- bringing powerful knee toward Teizen as he was airborne.